Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Maximum
is a fighting video game developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is a sequel to . It is being released on Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Sega Orion, PlayStation Flex and PC on TBD 2020 with a Nintendo Switch port coming out on TBD 2020. Synopsis When TBD. Characters (*) - newcomer Playable *'Dexter' (voiced by Candi Milo) - an intelligent kid who is a scientist. *'Blossom Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD *'Bubbles Utonium' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Johnny Bravo' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a muscular man who loves hot chicks. *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD *'Billy' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Mandy' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a samurai who was sent into a dystopian future by Aku. *'Luck*' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Fifi*' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Ben Tennyson' (also voiced by Tara Strong as a child and by Yuri Lowenthal as a teenager) - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens*' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - TBD *'Jake the Dog*' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a shape-shifting dog who is Finn's best friend. *'Mordecai*' (voiced by J.G. Quintel) - TBD *'Rigby*' (voiced by William Salyers) - TBD *'Uncle Grandpa*' (voiced by Pete Browngardt) - TBD **'Belly Bag' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Steven Universe*' (voiced by Zach Callison) - TBD *'Bigfoot*' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Alien*' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Eric McEdderson*' (also voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Claire the Ghost*' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Frank Woodson*' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Emma Woodson*' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'K.O.*' (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - TBD *'Victor*' (voiced by Diego Molano) - TBD *'Valentino*' (voiced by Sean-Ryan Petersen) - TBD *'Mao Mao*' (voiced by Parker Simmons) - TBD Unlockable *'Dee Dee*' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD *'Monkey' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *and Chicken or nah, Red Guy optional *or nah *or nah *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'Hoss Delgado' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD *'The Scotsman' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 or the group as a whole, one can be starter too *'Kevin Levin' (also voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Gwen Tennyson*' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Champ*' - TBD *'Ami Onuki*' - TBD *'Yumi Yoshimura*' - TBD *'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula*' - TBD *'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' - TBD *'Mac' - TBD *'Bloo' - TBD *'Cheese' - TBD *'Chowder' - TBD *'Kimchi' - TBD *'Flapjack' - TBD *'Captain K'nuckles' - TBD *'Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum*' - TBD *'Marceline Abadeer*' - TBD *'Simon Petrikov/The Ice King*' - TBD *Skips, Pops or Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost or all *Gus, Pizza Steve, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger or all three *'Garnet*' - TBD *'Pearl*' - TBD *'Amethyst*' - TBD *remaining cryptids or just one *Tyler *'Enid' - TBD *'Radicles' - TBD *'Grizzly Bear*' - TBD *'Ice Bear*' - TBD *'Panda Bear*' - TBD *'Tulip Olsen*' - TBD *'Stella*' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD Bosses *'Space Ghost/The Tournament Master' (voiced by ) - TBD *Mandark *Aku *Vilgax *Father * Reception Trivia * Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12